


Middlescence

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Is it contagious?"





	

“He’s having a moment of middlescence.” Horne explained to Faraday. 

Faraday had taken to occasionally treating the older man like an oracle of sorts. Went to him with all the important questions about the meaning of life, God’s greater plan, and why Vasquez had seemed distant at breakfast.

“What the hell is middlescence? Is it contagious?”

“He’s reached the middle of his life, he’s thinking about what he’s done, he’s thinking about what he wants, and where he wants his life to go. It’s natural for a man to do. You see that it isn’t all what you expected once.” Horne always sounded prophetic.

“You think I’m gonna have a middlescence moment when I hit the middle of my life?”

“I think if you were, it would’a been ‘bout twenty years ago. I figure with the way you live, you’re long gone by the middle.” Horne laughed loudly.


End file.
